Trouble in Hyrule
by Eric Hoffmann
Summary: Ganondorf and his monsters began to cause trouble at Hyrule Castle. This takes place in Ocarina of Time. I have another version where Ganondorf and Twinrova attack. Young Zelda was always a deadly archer in my eyes.


4 days after Link met up with Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo thieves, has been warmed up to being a respectful man. Only trouble is, Zelda is the only resident inside Hyrule Castle who knows he's a fraud. Her claim was proved right during a nasty storm. Zelda was outside and felt rain while practicing archery. "Impa it's getting wet, can we just call this a day?" Zelda complained, as her hairddress started getting wet. Impa went ahead and took her inside. She went into the music room, took out a lamp with a 40 watt lightbulb, took out some sheet music, and played the piano. Shortly afterwards, Ganondorf barged in yelling "Cut that stupid rock-n-roll or I'll exterminat- oh, it's you Zelda." as he shivered. He began to perk up as he thought something. "Where's your Ocarina? Did you lose it?" he questioned. "No. And I'm not going to tell you." Zelda firmly scolded. Ganondorf knocked the piano bench over and got very close to Zelda. "I said... WHERE is your Ocarina?" Ganondorf angerilly snarled at Zelda. Zelda reluctantly showed it to him, only for a split second. Ganondorf tried to yank it from her but she quickly punched him and ran off to her room.  
In her room was a crossbow, and a bow and 2 quivers of arrows, one for crossbow arrows, and another for her normal bow. She took the crossbow and loaded it quickly. Nearby was a mace, and she grabbed it too. Ganondorf sent one of his men into the room, specifically a wallmaster. Unknownly, Zelda gets grabbed by the wallmaster, like a claw machine prize. Ganondorf, with lower patience said "I'm getting very tired of your reluctance, your royal highness. Now if you don't give me that Ocarina, I'll disintegrate you!" he yelled. Zelda took out her crossbow and shot him in the chest. The Gerudo was knocked to the ground in pain. Zelda smacked him in the head with her mace. She looked to make sure he was dead. Ganondorf didn't respond, which prompted Zelda to throw her mace away. Foolish Zelda! It was a trick by Ganondorf!  
Ganondorf re-awoke, and summoned Gidbos in front of her. Ganondorf said "Maybe a few hugs from my men?" as Zelda gasped, and quickly reloaded the crossbow. She used flaming arrows this time, burning some of the Gibdos. Unfortunately, this proved to be worthless, as the Gibdos revealed to be redeads, and she quickly emptied the quiver! She ran away fast to her room, and frantically took the other quiver and the bow. Several spearmen who witnessed the sweet little Zelda run wanted to ask her what was going on. It didn't take too long for them to get the hint - Ganondorf is attacking Hyrule! They took out their spears and attacked the redeads. All them fell to the ground, but hordes of stalchildren were arisen.  
They were unarmed, but there were roughly 400 of them. Zelda came back out with her bow and arrows. One of the guards found a loose mace, and gave it to Zelda. Zelda and her men fought the stalchildren, but only a few spearmen and a girl were easily outmatched. Impa heard the guards yelling for help, but it was too late! Ganondorf had already cleaned out many of them. She ran to find Zelda across the hall, shooting arrows at the stalchildren, terrified, and screaming "LINK! HELP!" which could be heard all the way to the king. The king himself ordered Impa to take Zelda out of the castle. Impa went up to Zelda and said "Hurry, Princess Zelda! It's a losing battle!" but Zelda protested saying "But they're just stalchildren! We need more time before Link gets here!" and constantly fighting.  
It got to the point where it was just Zelda left as the guards were overran and trampled, and she was out of arrows in her quiver. She was growing tired too, and wanted to stay. Impa at long last, picked her up. She dropped the weapons she had, which were destroyed very quickly by the stalchildren. One of the stalchildren said "They're getting away!" and they all ran after them. Zelda and Impa ran for Impa's horse, and Zelda took a spear with her. Ganondorf saw the stalchildren and raced for his horse. The king caught up to Ganondorf and attempted to halt him. "Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos, you are to be executed for your crimes! The rest of the Gerudos will be very angry with you." said the king. Ganondorf punched him hard, knocking him out cold. "Thanks for the advice. I'll make push for having the idiots in the desert oblivious and not to have any part of my work." Ganondorf happily said.  
He saw Zelda at the horse and charged toward the horse, but failed. Zelda and Impa rode out of the castle quickly. Zelda saw Ganondorf charging after them with his horse, and quickly threw the spear at the horse. It knocked Ganondorf off. Ganondorf angerily crushed the spear including the head. "You little runt! Get back here!" Ganondorf yelled. The stalchildren caught up with some horses. "Men! I get it, you don't have weapons or anything, but whatever you do, we have to catch that horse!" Ganondorf ordered. Ganondorf and the stalchildren on horses ran through the field. Two guards with spears pointed at them. "Heads up!" Ganondorf screamed. The stalchildren crashed into the guards, and all flew off their horses. They were all shattered. Ganondorf in anger charged up a poison blast and poisoned the two guards. He saw Zelda and Impa leaving for the market. He rode quickly hoping to get up to them. The bridge to the field lowered, and they both saw Link who had just gotten the final stone. Zelda chucked the Ocarina of Time into the moat. Ganondorf came out a few seconds later. "ARRGH! I lost her!" He yelled.


End file.
